Conventional nonisotopic methods of analysis in the field of clinical medical diagnostics involve the spectrophotometric or fluorometric determination of clinically significant substances, hereinafter referred to as ligands. Such methods are highly sensitive and specific and rely upon the measurement of the change in the optical properties, that is, the transmittive or fluorescent properties of an assay solution resulting from the presence of a particular ligand in the assay solution.
In a spectrophotometric assay, the interaction in an assay solution between the ligand to be determined and a reagent system specific for the ligand, produces a detectable change in the transmittive properties of the assay solution. The change in the transmittive properties refers to the amount of light absorbed or scattered by an assay solution within a particular wavelength band when a beam of light of known intensity is passed through the assay solution. The change in the transmittive properties of an assay solution is measured by passing monochromatic light having a known intensity through the assay solution and determining the ratio of the intensity of the transmitted or scattered light to the intensity of the incident light. The fact that nearly all ligands either absorb energy of a specific wavelength or interact in an assay solution with a particular reagent system to produce a detectable change in the transmittive properties of the assay solution, has resulted in the development of numerous specific spectrophotometric assays. Spectrophotometric assays which rely upon the measurement of the change in the transmittive properties of an assay solution as a measure of a ligand in the assay solution include, for example, assays wherein there is a change in the color of the assay solution, that is, colorimetric assays and assays wherein there is a change in the turbidity of the assay solution, that is, turbidimetric or nephelometric assays. In a colorimetric assay, the change in the transmittive properties of an assay solution is generally referred to as the absorbance of the assay solution and is dependent upon the change in the color of the assay solution due to the interaction of the ligand to be determined and reagent system specific for the ligand. The absorbance of the assay solution is related to the concentration of the ligand in the assay solution. A colorimetric assay utilizes a chromogenic reagent system capable of interacting in an assay solution with the particular ligand of interest, to produce a detectable change in the transmittive properties, specifically the color, of the assay solution. Numerous chromogenic reagent systems useful in the determination of specific ligands have been developed and are commercially available. The principle of turbidimetric assays is to determine the amount of light scattered or blocked by particulate matter as light passes through an assay solution. In a turbidimetric assay, the ligand of interest interacts with a reagent system specific for the ligand to form a suspension of particles in the assay solution. As a beam of light having a known intensity is passed through an assay solution, the suspension of particles formed by the interaction of the ligand and reagent system, blocks or scatters the incident light thereby reducing the intensity of the light transmitted through the assay solution. The change of the transmittive properties in a turbidimetric assay refers to the decrease in the intensity of the light transmitted through an assay solution and is related to the amount of incident light that is scattered or blocked by the suspension of particles and depends upon the number of particles present and the cross-sectional area of such particles. A nephelometric assay is similar to a turbidimetric assay in that the ligand of interest interacts with a reagent system specific for the ligand to form a suspension of particles in the assay solution. In a nephelometric assay, the change in the transmittive properties of the assay solution is also related to the amount of incident light scattered or blocked by the suspension of particles but unlike a turbidimetric assay wherein the intensity of the light transmitted through the assay solution is measured, the scattered or blocked light is measured at an angle to the light incident to the assay solution. Therefore, in a nephelometric assay the change in the transmittive properties refers to the difference in intensities of light incident to the assay solution and light scattered at an angle to the incident light. Turbidimetric and nephelometric assays are utilized in the analysis of blood, urine, spinal fluid, etc., for the determination of ligands such as proteins wherein there is no comparable colorimetric assay due to the lack of an effective chromogenic reagent system. Yoe and Klimman in Photoelectric Chemical Analysis, Vol. II: Nephelometry, Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York, 1929, describe various nephelometric assays.
Typically in the fluorometric assay, a ligand in an assay solution is chemically or immunologically transformed into a fluorescent complex or conjugate thereby producing a detectable change in the fluorescent properties of the assay solution. The change in the fluorescent properties of the assay solution is measured by exciting the fluorescent complex or conjugate produced, with monochromatic light of a wavelength within the excitation wavelength band of the fluorescer and measuring the intensity of the emitted light at a wavelength within the emission wavelength band of the fluorescer. The fluorescent intensity of the emitted light is related to the concentration of the ligand. However, the intensity of the fluorescence emitted by the assay solution may be inhibited when the ligand to be determined complexes with nonfluorescent interferences such as proteins or phosphates present in the sample, or when the sample containing the ligand to be determined has sufficient color so to act as a filter and thereby reduce the intensity of the emitted fluorescence. It is well recognized that in order to maximize the sensitivity and specificity of a fluorometric assay, these inhibiting factors if present, must be overcome, either by removal of the nonfluorescent interferences or color producing material prior to the analysis, or by compensating for the presence of such factors using an internal standard added to a second aliquot of sample and carrying out the entire assay procedure using the aliquot containing the internal standard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,293, issued Jan. 22, 1985 and commonly assigned herewith, discloses a method for fluorometrically determining a ligand in an assay solution wherein the intensity of the fluorescence emitted by the assay solution is related to the change in the transmittive properties produced by the interaction of the ligand to be determined and a reagent system capable of producing a change in the transmittive properties of the assay solution in the presence of the ligand.